


Our Childlike Fears

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Nikki was wearing eyeliner and his hair was spiked, a smirk painted on his face, all green eyes that seemed too smart, too cunning, like the eyes of a fox in the darkened woods.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Our Childlike Fears

**I**

Nikki was wearing eyeliner and his hair was spiked, a smirk painted on his face, all green eyes that seemed too smart, too cunning, like the eyes of a fox in the darkened woods. 

Tongue between his teeth, Nikki was going hard on the guitar that he was tuning, and, to tell the truth, Vince wasn't actually paying too much attention to the other man. They were alone in the house, and Nikki hadn't said much that day, not that talking had been expected of Nikki, although it would've been appreciated. 

As Nikki worked hard on the guitar, Vince absently flipped a magazine, stopping to stare at the naked women on the pages, looking back at him with sweet eyes, before he turned the next page and forgot about them for the rest of the day.

To all anybody knew, Mick and Tommy could have been off, getting held hostage by a group of bikers or some shit. Vince couldn't be damned to figure it out, nor could he have been damned to look up when the telephone started to ring, letting out a loud shriek as it cried to be picked up, like a baby. 

"Go get that, man." Vince said when Nikki didn't immediately stand up. "I'm busy, can't you see?" He gestured vaguely toward the magazine, and then looked at the bassist, who had narrowed his eyes. 

"No, man, you get it." Nikki replied. "While you're busy staring at girls who wouldn't look twice at you, I'm trying to better myself as a musician...unlike you." He smirked wider, making the edges of his eyes crinkle. 

Vince grunted. "C'mon, Nik. For me? I'm tired." He implored, widening his eyes and leaning foward slightly, trying to pull the puppy dog look...although, if it didn't work whenever Tommy did something to piss Mick off, then Vince was pretty sure that he couldn't pull it off with Nikki, who was still sitting. "Oh, for fuck's sake, _pl_ _ease,_ man?" Vince couldn't believe that he was begging. 

With a sigh, Nikki set aside his guitar and stood up. "You owe me, Neil." He said, walking out of the living room and into the foyer. 

Finally, the 'phone stopped ringing, and Vince sat back, rustling his magazine as he heard the low rumble of Nikki's voice. Vince didn't really pay attention, until he heard the distinct sound of a 'fuck you', and then a hoarse laugh that didn't sound like it had cone from Nikki's mouth. 

Vince frowned, looking up, but he could only see Nikki's hair. Nikki seemed to be standing shock still, telephone against his ear, and then he made a sharp noise from the back of his throat. Vince sat up slightly, wondering who the hell was on the other side of that 'phone. 

Suddenly, the 'phone was slammed back down onto the receiver. Nikki, with his distinct high-heeled gait, walked away, and Vince watched, unsure if he should give chase or just give up before he'd even started. Nikki reappeared, and his gaze was pitched between angry and saddened. It was a strange look for him. 

Vince didn't like it. "What's wrong?" He asked, careful not too let too much concern seep into his tone, although Vince was sure that they were beyond that breaking point. "That call seemed...hectic." Vince wasn't sure if he should've even been asking, but he figured that it was better than just watching as Nikki stewed in his own misery. 

"Nothing. Just a scammer." Nikki muttered as he sat back down. 

"Um, okay." Vince said. "I'm...here if you need me, okay?" 

Nikki just nodded. 

**II**

Tommy wasn't known to be particularly perceptive, or even somewhat when it came to emotions or _feelings,_ but, given credit, Tommy could notice things far beyond than what people expected, especially when it came to his Terror Twin. 

When it came to Nikki, Tommy noticed a lot of things. He noticed how Nikki talked and walked and acted and, when those things changed, even slightly, it was an upheaval of the human race. Tommy noticed that Nikki wasn't talking so much, that he seems distant and withdrawn and was starting to inject a helluva lot more than usual. 

So, as they sat, alone, in Nikki's apartment, Tommy made his move. 

"Has anything happened lately?" Tommy asked in mock nonchalance as he undid the tie from around his upper bicep. "We haven't really been talking so much lately, and, y'know. Just wondering." Tommy shrugged. 

Nikki looked at him, strands of black falling into his green eyes. "What're you getting at?" He asked, like there was some big conspiracy. 

"You've just been acting a little weird." Tommy replied with a shrug. 

"Well, it's nothing." Nikki said sharply, looking down at his knees. "Nothing to stress about, T-bone." He whispered. 

"I will, if it bothers you." Tommy slung his arm around Nikki's shoulder. Nikki tensed but didn't pull away. "You can always talk to me, even when it's weird. Even if it's about _M-"_ Tommy burst into laughter when Nikki glared venemously. 

Nikki shook his head. "I swear that it's nothing to be all worked up about." He replied, even though he didn't seem to convinced about his response. 

And Tommy nodded. "If you say so, Buddy." 

**III**

Mick was woken up by a scream, and then the sound of uncontrollable whimpers, like an injured puppy who'd been kicked in the ribs and couldn't help itself by making some sort of noise. 

Immediately, Mick's first thought went to Nikki, who was suspiciously absent in the bed. Mick frowned, and he slowly sat up, a stab of pain going up his spine as a grim reminder. The sheets had been ripped from one side of the bed, and the blankets were partially hanging off of the bed. Hoarse breathing could be heard between the intermittent whimpers, causing Mick's concern to soar like a bird taking flight. 

"Nik?" Mick said, all of the grogginess disappearing, as if he hadn't been sleeping at all. "The fuck?" He added under his breath, slowly slipping out from underneath the blankets, wondering how he hadn't woken up in the chaos that'd obviously taken hold at some point while he was sleeping. 

The room was too dark for Mick to see anything at first. He had to squint as he carefully inched along the floor, feeling the cold wood underneath each and every tentative step. Mick felt his leg hit the bed, creating a soft _thumping_ noise as he walked toward the other side. 

Even though Mick knew what he was going to find, it still made his heart hurt when he finally finished walking, five feet that seemed to take an eternity, and found Nikki curled up on the floor, hands entangled in his hair and covering his ears, teeth clenched and eyes shut, rocking back and forth as he whimpered like a child. Mick sighed. 

" _I'm sorry!"_ Nikki sobbed. "Imsorryimsorryimsorry _fuck_ _I'm sorry!"_ He was crying and was obviously distraught, which concerned Mick beyond reason, because he knew Nikki like the back of his hand, and Nikki didn't cry often, and certainly for no good reason. 

"Well, there's no reason to be sorry for, now, is there?" Mick said mildly. He wished that he could crouch down, but there was nothing more to do than slowly sink to the ground. "What's wrong?" Mick asked, but the answer scared him, not badly, just enough. 

Nikki leaned foward, and Mick obligingly wrapped his arms around Nikki, one over his back and the other around his chest. Nikki was shaking compulsively. Mick kissed the side of his head, and didn't think about how his arm brushed against the mottled burn scar on Nikki's neck. No, Mick tried not to think about those types of things. 

"Hey?" Mick prompted, feeling wet tears on his neck. 

"Phone call." Nikki sobbed through a mouthful of tears and snot. He was crying harder. "Fucking - _phone-"_ He rubbed his face against Mick's shirt. 

Mick bit his lip. "From?" He didn't want to know, he really didn't. 

"My mother." Nikki said. "She wants - _needs money-"_ He was unable to finish his sentence, and he gripped Mick's shirt tightly, leaning back so he could lightly bang his head against the sharp edge of Mick's collarbone. "And I wouldn't - she said that I - fuck." 

"Oh, babe." Mick didn't know what to say, just swallowed his fiery, white-hot anger and pressed another kiss against Nikki's tangled hair. "Fuck her. Fuck them all." 

" _I deserved it."_ Nikki hissed, voice muffled against Mick's shirt. 

"No. No kid deserves that." Mick replied, and that was the one thing that he was willing to repeat until he died. "Nobody does, and you sure as fuck didn't." 


End file.
